Blog de usuário:Executor N0/Franquia Sonic The Hedgehog: Energia Destrutiva (Sonic o Ouriço)
Introdução O objetivo deste post é explicar os níveis do Sonic através das eras de seus jogos. Como todos sabem o número de jogos do Sonic são bastante elevados (Claro que não ao nível do ridículo) o que trouxe muitas histórias, feitos e muito mais, mas um grande problema é que analisando tudo em um conjunto existe um grande abismo entre muitos feitos então decidi separar o perfil do Sonic em eras sendo elas: *'Era Clássica' Que inclui todos os jogos desde Sonic The Hedgehog até o Sonic R. *'Era Adventure' Todos os jogos da era Adventure até o Shadow The Hedgehog, inclui-se nesta era os jogos Sonic 4 Episódios 1 e 2 *'Era Moderna' Todos os jogos desde de Sonic Rush até a atualidade. Eu aviso que não será considerado os jogos que foram desenvolvidos pelos americanos e que tentem ligar a cronologia da "Bíblia de Sonic o Ouriço" ou as outras mídias como o desenho Sonic SatAm ou as HQ's da Archie Comics. Além disso a história dos jogos clássicos deverá ser analisada visando um misto entre a versão americana e a versão japonesa (Visto que no fim a decisão foi até de manter coisas da americana, mas privilegiando a japonesa) desde que o plot em torno disso não tenha a participação obrigatória de algum personagem vindo de outra mídia não ligada aos jogos, ou que sejam de produtos primordialmente japoneses ou com informações presentes a estes jogos, incluindo as menções a Sally em Sonic 3 e Knuckles ou Sonic CD. Além disso fazer uma Escala de Força entre o Sonic Clássico e o Sonic Adventure/Moderno com base no Generations não será permitido por razões lógicas. Era Clássica Os feitos são bem simples e escassos, por isto estarei pulando está era até recuperar meu material de trabalho. Era Adventure 'Sonic 4 Episódio 1,2 e Episódio Metal' O motivo de ter colocado estes jogos nesta lista é que apesar deles serem produzidos para passarem na Era Clássica eles foram feitos na Era Moderna e assim sendo tinham como pensamento o que passava nesta era, mas ainda seria exagero colocar este jogo já neste período então vou colocar ele na Era Adventure por incluir entre suas novidades cronologias a aparência Adventure/Moderna de Sonic. O principal feito destes jogos é a velocidade do Metal Sonic, ele foi calculado neste post (Peço perdão pelos erros de edição, vou corrigir assim que possível). O valor aceito na comunidade dos Administradores foi a Especulação Máxima usando o padrão de medidas americano, milhas, o que é aproximadamente 2572,60571838 vezes a velocidade da luz ( O que da aproximadamente 771247791778 metros por segundo). Devo lembrar que esta velocidade é o Metal Sonic em seu mínimo, ele tinha acabado de ser religado e ao chegar na Terra foi ajeitado e ainda se apoderou do misterioso tesouro do "Lost Labyrinth" o que amplificou ainda mais seus poderes. Além de tudo isso ainda podemos usar o golpe "V. Maximum Overdrive Attack" onde Metal Sonic usa seus poderes além do limite chegando a uma velocidade surpreendente. Mesmo com tudo isso Sonic ainda foi capaz de vencer Metal Sonic, desviar de seus golpes e tudo mais, claro, ele não usou o V. Maximum Overdrive Attack neste jogo (Fora Sonic CD e Sonic Triple Trouble a única outra aparição do Metal Sonic usando este golpe contra o Sonic, e depois dele apresentar estás condições, foi em Sonic Generations que faz parte da era Moderna de Sonic), mas como ficou claro a vitória do Sonic nestes casos vou colocar três especulações. *'Especulação-Mínima:' Vou considerar apenas a superação do Sonic usando como base a velocidade calculada, como o Sonic costuma atacar com o "Spin Dash" ou o "Homing Attack/Focused Homing Attack" vou utilizar o peso total do Sonic para calcular sua energia cinética. E = 0,5 x 35 x 771247791778 x 771247791778 E = 1,0409405 x 10^25 Joules. O que é Continental + *'Especulações-Médias:' São duas bases para aumentar a velocidade em 2x. A primeira é o Up do "V. Maximum Overdrive Attack" caso aceitem que o Sonic já era superior a este golpe e a outra é o up pelo tesouro misterioso. Ambos dão ups para o Metal Sonic (E eu nem mencionei que o Metal Sonic na cena de alta velocidade estava danificado com uma energia muito baixa) a um alto nível e acho que ao menos 2x para cada um deles deve ser o bastante, como não sei se aprovam o V.Maximum vou deixar só 2x que vai ser sustentado por 2 ups e a energia baixa no feito que analisamos. E = 0,5 x 35 x 2,3792926 x 10^24 E= 4,163762 x 10^25. O que já é Grande Continente/Multi-Continental. *'Especulação-Máxima:' Usado quando dois dos três "ups" em relação a cena são aceitos, basicamente os argumentos são os mesmo da anterior, esta especulação apenas supõe uma aceitação de pelo menos duas vezes 2x. Acho o up dos três serem 2x já seria um exagero para este calculo. E = O,5 x 35 x 9,5171705 x10^24 E = 1,6655048 x 10^26 Joules. Ainda Grande Continente/Multi-Continental. *'Especulação Sugerida:' Eu não esperava que comentassem isso... Mas a pedido de uma pessoal no grupo da Wikia no Facebook eu coloquei está outra especulação porque para ele pareceu que eu estava ainda indo muito baixo nesta analise, então vamos lá. Vamos supor o seguinte: Metal Sonic fez aquilo com 10% de seu poder (motivos óbvios na cena, o seu propulsor até parecia estar quase desligando em muitos momentos) então seu auge seria uma velocidade 10x a que temos. Depois o Up das ruínas místicas vou manter o especulação-mínima de 2x. Já o V.Maximum vou por 4x (Pelos riscos, ser além do limite e quase "matar" o Metal Sonic).Assim da umas 80x o valor estipulado. E =0,5 x 35 x ( 80 x 771247791778)^2 E = 6,66201935 x 10^26 Joules. O que é Umas 400x acima do que foi colocado neste High-End. Multi-Continente + e quase 10x abaixo de Lua. Eu realmente não estava esperando por isso, mas depois de fazer o resto deste post (Este cálculo está sendo inserido apenas depois do post ter sido concluído) eu percebi que upar isto apenas fez aumentar a consistência do aumento da força do Sonic. O Sonic nos outros jogos não tem muitos feitos a não ser a afirmação de ser mais rápido que a luz ou tendo a velocidade da luz. Nada muito importante, agora vamos ao que mais importa. Feitos do Super Sonic. Era Adventure/Feitos do Super Sonic 'Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 e Sonic Heroes' Já aviso que não vou colocar por enquanto os jogos da saga Advance por não terem aparições importantes do Super Sonic, contra Chefes Finais "divinos" se posso chama-los assim, na verdade nem mesmo creio que os chefes destes dois jogos importam para o geral, como de costume Super Sonic não foi ferido de modo algum contra os golpes de ambos os chefes. Perfect Chaos tem o poder de destruir tudo na terra e em certos momentos foi dito que ele podia destruir o mundo, Biolizard iria destruir a Terra colidindo nela e o laser da Colônia Espacial Ark iria também destruir a terra. Basicamente estamos solidamente em nível planetário nesta fase da franquia. Não tem muito o que dizer porque o objetivo dos vilões não se concluiu e mesmo o Sonic virando Super este jogo literalmente não trouxe o limite para ele. Durante toda a batalha em todos estes jogos a Super Forma não recebeu nenhum tipo de dano vindo dos oponentes, mesmo em ocasiões onde os personagens duvidavam que as Super Formas seriam capazes de vencer o oponente elas sempre venciam e nunca recebiam um dano nas batalhas. Bem agora vamos continuar. 'Shadow The Hedgehog/Sonic Battle' Vamos falar disto ao ritmo de uma música tema da franquia por literalmente chegamos nas estrelas. A primeira menção que temos foi no jogo do Shadow onde Black Doom menciona que nas profundezas da Space Colony Ark existe a mais poderosa arma, capaz de perfurar estrelas. Isso ficou só na menção, mas no jogo Sonic Battle isso foi confirmado onde um canhão da Death Egg, invenção do Dr.Eggman, conhecido como Final Egg Blaster destruiu um agrupamento estelar. Podemos ver esta cena aqui. A máquina em questão foi uma tecnologia própria do Eggman vinda da sua Death Egg, nave está que Eggman estava tentando upar usando as esmeraldas do caos o que leva a crer que Esmeraldas do Caos >>>> Final Egg Blaster. E isso fica mais claro quando Emerl copia a Final Egg Blaster enquanto estava upado com esmeraldas do caos. Sendo assim podemos estabelecer que o poder final das esmeraldas do caos nesta parte da franquia é superior ao Final Egg Blaster. Mas agora a pergunta, qual a velocidade e claro, a energia que foi liberada neste feito para escalar as Esmeraldas do Caos e consequentemente as Super Formas desta época ? Vamos aos cálculos. O Aglomerado Estelar mais próximo é o de Híades e podemos ver informações sobre ele aqui e aqui. Ele está a uma distância de 153 anos-luz da terra... Isso da 1,447 x 10^18 metros... E Eggman termina de mandar o comando aos 16 minutos e 57 segundos e a tela começa a tremer, indicando que chegou ao alvo, aos 17 minutos e 2 segundos. Sendo assim: ΔT = 1022 – 1017 = 5 segundos. Velocidade = (1,447 x 10^18) / 5 = 2,89 x 10^17 ou aproximadamente 3 x10^17 metros por segundo. Isso da 10^9 vezes a velocidade da luz aproximadamente. MFTL+. Energia para Destruir algo em uma explosão omnidirecional: GBE x 4(π)(A/R)² GBE: 6,276x10^41 Joules. A: Distância do centro da explosão até o seu fim, basicamente o raio do aglomerado, que é de 10 anos luz ou 9,461 x 10^16 metros. R: 695700000 metros Logo > E = (6,276 x 10^41) x 4 x 3,14 x {x 10^16) / (695700000)²} E = (7,88 x 10^42) x (1,8 x 10^16) E = 1,41 x 10^59 Joules. A energia para a Tier Multi-Sistema Solar é de 2,2586 x 10^57 então a Final Egg Blaster tem uma energia 62,5 vezes acima da nossa especulação mínima de Multi-Sistema Solar. Agora que acabou a era Adventure vamos para a moderna onde o nível de Sonic sobe as alturas. Era Moderna 'Sonic Rush' Vamos começar isso bem, o primeiro jogo da Nintendo DS da franquia também foi o primeiro, na minha opinião, a introduzir grandes feitos a franquia. Tanto para o Sonic Base quanto para as Super Formas. Este jogo introduziu a gata Blaze e as Esmeraldas do Sol. Como pode ser visto aqui neste jogo algo fez um buraco na fábrica do espaço-tempo e isto estava ameaçando modificar toda a fábrica da realidade. Blaze então explicou que graças as Sol Emeralds o seu mundo começou a entrar no mundo de Sonic e segundo Tails isso faria ambos os mundos serem destruídos. E depois finalmente Dr.Eggman e Dr.Eggman Nega revelam toda a trama envolta por esta catástrofe multiversal. As Esmeraldas do Caos e Esmeraldas do Sol são como polos magnéticos e eles podem causar a atração ou fazer com que os mundos se repelam , neste caso eles estavam no atraindo seus mundos até eles se fundirem e segundo os Dr's quando tudo acabasse a energia das esmeraldas iria destruir todo o mundo (Possivelmente se referindo ao mundo fundido). Notem que isto é apenas uma reação não direcionada pelas esmeraldas, isso estava ocorrendo apenas porque elas estavam próximas e sem nenhum gasto expressivo de energia. Além disso com o poder das Esmeraldas do Caos e do Sol seria possível criar um novo mundo que pode transcender as dimensões. E então Sonic e Blaze chegam em suas Super Formas, depois das Esmeraldas do Sol recarregarem, e voam para o plano dimensional superior onde iriam lutar contra EggSalamander (Que estava abastecido com poder das esmeraldas) para impedir que ele destruísse os mundos. Os dois juntos atacam com uma cabeçada e explodem o EggSalamander. Então podendo controlar todo o poder o equilíbrio é restabelecido e tudo volta ao normal. O poder está começando a subir e nós ainda não acabamos. 'Sonic 2006' Esse é bem rápido, todos sabemos que no fim Super Sonic, e outras duas Super Formas, enfrentaram Solaris que tinha a capacidade de consumir todas as linhas temporais existentes que existia no passado, presente e futuro e além disso ele foi confirmado como sendo um ser dimensionalmente superior. E os protagonistas atacaram Solaris em todos os pontos do tempo. Ok, sei que foi pequeno para algo tão Hypado quanto Sonic 2006 em relação a feitos, mas para o Sonic só temos essa escala de poder mesmo, outros feitos irão para uma analise do Solaris/Mephiles/Ibilis. 'Sonic Rush Adventure' Mais um feito apenas para uma escala rápida. Neste jogo S.Sonic, ao lado de B.Blaze, enfrentaram e venceram EggWizard que estava usando Jeweled Scepter que controlava o Poder das Estrelas que era o que permitia a existência de universos paralelos e os Dr's iriam usar este poder para criar Eggmanland (Igual ao primeiro Sonic Rush). 'Sonic Rivals 2' Não estou com tempo para recolher Scan por Scan então vou por apenas os trechos tirados dos Scripts por enquanto. Você pode achar os roteiros aqui. Pois bem, neste jogo Sonic foi capaz de enfrentar e vencer o demônio de outra dimensão conhecido como Ifrit. E foi dito várias vezes que ele era capaz de destruir todo o planeta. *''História do Knuckles:'' Knuckles: Rouge! Acho que alguma coisa realmente estranha está acontecendo. Rouge: Eu só aprendi que alguem está tentando libertar o Ifrit em nosso mundo. Se está criatura atravessar o portal ela vai destruir nosso mundo. *''História do Metal Sonic:'' Dr. Eggman (transmissão): De fato. Eu coloquei meu pequeno amigo de metal para para caçar você porque eu preciso de sua ajuda, Shadow. Shadow: Hmph. E por que eu deveria ajudar você ? Dr. Eggman (transmissão): Porque se você não agir, este mundo será destruído! *''História do Silver:'' Silver: Eu tenho que salvar este mundo ou o meu mundo será destruído! Silver: Olhe. Já que você confiou em mim eu vou te dizer o que está acontecendo. Eggman Nega quer desencadear o Ifrit sobre este mundo para destruí-lo. *''História do Sonic:'' Tails: Sonic! Eggman's been here all right. Look, it's another page from his book. "The Ifrit destroyed the entire..." (Não está escrito que é o planeta, mas todos os comentários anteriores afirmam isso). 'Sonic Unleashed' Bem.... Depois de tantos feitos Universais/Multiversais para a forma Super este polêmico jogo, tanto em qualidade de jogabilidade e de história, trouxe um aparente downgrade em tudo. Em apenas uma cutscene vemos todo o poder do Super Sonic sendo usado para libertar uma entidade que apenas partiu o planeta e as esmeraldas nem mesmo se recuperaram sozinhas com o poder dos sentimentos como sempre ocorreu nos jogos anteriores. O motivo disto foi bem claro, depois do fiasco do Sonic 2006 tudo iria ser aparentemente rebootado e vemos muito disso no jogo, mas como não acabou como era planejado este jogo trouxe algo completamente diferente para a franquia trazendo o primeiro "desfeito" nesta era, na verdade eu julgo ser o primeiro, mas talvez possamos encontrar uma forma de burlar este desfeito. *1- Toda a ação do Dark Gaia, que foi calculado como Grande Planeta, foi feito apenas quando ele foi liberado e estava incompleto, aquele feito está LONGE de ser o auge de Dark Gaia que já tinha sido afirmado como tendo poder ilimitado pelo próprio Dr.Eggman, como foi afirmado várias vezes no jogo: "Orbot: Dark Gaia had yet to reach maturity within the planet's core. Ergo, it was still incomplete at the time of its awakening. Ergo, it was unable to sustain its own weight upon its release. Ergo, it scattered around the world." "Professor Pickle: Luckily, Dark Gaia has yet to be fully reborn. We most likely have Dr.Eggman's pre-mature wake-up call to thank for that" *2- Além disso enquanto incompleto, na fase onde executou o feito Grande Planeta por começar a acordar, o Sonic consegue causar prejuízos em Dark Gaia, claro foi em seu ponto fraco, mas é possível notar que ainda se mantem na consistencia do feito. Sendo assim, e com base na separação com base em Eras, Dark Gaia mais é um Desfeito desprezível pelo resto da era ou então deve ser colocada com duas chaves. Uma Grande Planeta pelo seu feito e deve ser chamada de "Forma Imperfeita" e uma a nível do Super Sonic chamada de "Forma Perfeita". 'Sonic Colors' Este jogo trouxe um grande número de trocas de formas e uma boa atualização para o verso na forma dos Wisps, mas como eles se enquadram mais na categoria HAX eu prefiro deixar eles para um post focado para HAX. Mas no fim do jogo tivemos um bom feito de resistência e dos Wisps que podem ser escalados para o jovem ouriço. Praticamente devido a grande quantidade de energia no "Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park" e o mal funcionamento das máquinas. O buraco negro em questão estava ENORME e muito longe de conseguir chegar em seu tamanho final, e seu núcleo conseguiu devorar praticamente todo o "Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park" sendo que ele é MAIOR QUE PLANETAS INTEIROS, apenas com um metro de raio de um Buraco Negro já conseguimos um poder de mais de 100x a energia para destruir uma Grande Estrela, com um raio da Terra, 6378100 metros, seria necessário de uma energia de 1,15 x 10^50 Joules e o "Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park" era MUITO maior que um planeta, milhares de Wisps foram necessários para destruir este buraco negro e Sonic conseguiu destruir Eggbots que eram carregados com pelo menos 1 Wisp e os chefes chegavam a ter até mais (Chegando a no fim usarem apenas Wisps agressivos focados em destruição). Vou considerar que o número de Wisps que foram usados para destruir o Buraco Negro foi de um número igual ao número humanos no nosso planeta, os famosos 7,5 trilhões, e nos chegamos a que cada Wisp individualmente consegue produzir 1,5 x 10^37 Joules o que é Grande Planeta+/Multi-Planetário+ e como vimos isso é consistente com a progressão da história. 'Sonic Generations' Finalmente o nível Universal retorna para a franquia (Não ache que isso torna os feitos anteriores do Super Sonic na era Moderna como inconsistentes, fora Sonic Unleashed S.Sonic não teve outras aparições importantes na história e todos os outros feitos foram executados pela forma base). Ainda em forma base o Sonic é capaz de correr através de um lugar que teve seu Espaço-Tempo apagado e com sua velocidade ele acelerou o tempo fazendo com que ele voltasse a existir. Isso tudo parece um pouco inconsistente mesmo se considerássemos que Sonic está ficando mais forte, mas creio que possamos colocar como um feito para Super Forma, isso complementaria os feitos de velocidade imensurável que já temos da Era Moderna. Além disso, lembram do Perfect Chaos ? Aquele que enfrentou o S.Sonic da Era Adventure ? Pois bem, agora ele foi derrotado pelo Sonic em BASE, será que ainda da para duvidar da consistência dos feitos e do fato que Sonic FICA MAIS FORTE com o passar do tempo ? Bem, desta vez se enfrenta o Time Eater na Super Forma. Ele é uma forma de vida única da criação, com o poder de apagar espaço e tempo que Doutor Eggman usou para apagar todas as suas derrotas anteriores e enfim vencer Sonic. Simples e básico. Basicamente serve para mostrar a consistência dos níveis Universal para cima. 'Sonic Lost World' Finalmente, último jogo "importante" até agora (Se falta algum, leia no fim o pequeno F.A.Q que vou fazer). Mais um jogo sem Super Sonic no foco, mas mais uma vez Sonic tem que resolver os problemas do inicio ao fim sem sua super transformação. Basicamente o jogo foca na absorção de toda a energia existente na massa do planeta, na atmosfera, nos seres vivos, literalmente em tudo para Eggman energizar seus robôs. (E sim, TUDO estava perdendo a energia como a Amy disse e Eggman foi bem claro que caso aquela energia já absorvida fosse espalhada por uma destruição causada pelo Sonic a Energia liberada iria ser tão grande que destruiria todo o planeta e literalmente nada iria sobrar isso é bem importante porque a maquina tinha acabado de ser religada e estava LONGE de chegar a absorver todo o planeta). Lembrem-se que o total da Massa-Energia do Planeta é equivalente a 5,4 x 10^41 Joules aproximadamente o que é Pequena Estrela +, com certeza nem toda a massa-energia do planeta foi absorvida e ele ainda enfrentou os 6 individualmente além do Boss final que era o Eggmanq que por acaso conseguiu criar mini-supernovas que resultavam em buracos negros. Center|480px Com isso podemos manter ainda uma consistência com os feitos de Sonic Colors sem exagerar muito. F.A.Q *'Porque dividir em eras ?' R = Eu sinceramente achei que fazer isto assim é bem melhor do que misturar tudo em um único perfil como outros fazem e claro, se misturar tudo muitos feitos parecem Outlier, mas se analisarmos assim percebemos que de era em era o poder sempre esteve em crescimento constante e consistente (Exceto na Super forma que foi de Multi-Estelar para Multiversal da era Adventure para a Moderna, mas elas sempre foram ditas como fontes de poder infinito, só que isso era classificado como uma hipérbole). *'Porque não falou do "insira um jogo não mencionado" no post ?' R = As escolhas dos jogos foram os mais importantes, a maioria dos Spin-off's (Como a série Advance) não trás muitos feitos de Energia Destrutiva e este post foi apenas para a Energia Destrutiva de Sonic. Outros jogos com outras transformações como "Sonic and The Secret Rings" e seu Darkspine Sonic não foram mencionados porque eles não trazem consistência para a forma base (Vocês vão entender isto em posts futuros) e suas transformações estão ligadas a poucos feitos e não será preciso fazer um post como este para mostrar que é consistente, eles só tem uma aparição, não tem como ela ser classificada como Outlier. *'Não acha um exagero os níveis que os cálculos coloram para o Sonic ?' R = Sinceramente, não. Quando cálculos se mostram consistentes você pode usar eles sem medo na minha opinião e como vimos os cálculos mostram que citações e especulações sobre alguns feitos (Como de Ifrit, Zarvok ou Dark Gaia que foram combatidos pelo Sonic Base) na verdade são bem válidos. Eu sinceramente não sei se existe um cabeça na Sonic Team em relação a isso, mas se tiver devo dizer que estou impressionado com isto. *'Por que colocou Sonic 2006 no post sendo que ele foi apagado da existência ?' R = Mesmo que tenha se apagado, tudo o que Sonic 06 introduziu foi usando as esmeraldas e elas não foram upadas ou algo do tipo, o poder que elas tem já existia antes de 06 e o que o jogo fez foi apenas demonstrar isso. Além disso Eggman foi bem claro em Sonic Generations falando que ia apagar suas antigas derrotas sendo assim Sonic 06 tem que ser considerado para estes personagens (Em especifico Sonic, Silver, Blaze e Eggman) mesmo com aquele final. De todo o modo, o poder vai se manter o mesmo. *'Onde estão os HAX's da série ?' R = Este não foi o tópico do post, ele está sendo feito APENAS para falar da Energia Destrutiva do Sonic (Também tive que falar de algumas outras coisas como velocidade e uns feitos de manipulação de realidade, mas tive que fazer para manter o nível.) então por favor, esperem para o post de "Franquia Sonic: Habilidades" Categoria:Posts de blog